1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a flow cell system and, in particular, to a flow cell system that uses a Vanadium based chemistry.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There is an increasing demand for novel and innovative electric power storage systems. Redox flow cell batteries have become an attractive means for such energy storage. In certain applications, a redox flow cell battery may include one or more redox flow cells. Each of the redox flow cells may include positive and negative electrodes disposed in separate half-cell compartments. The two half-cells may be separated by a porous or ion-selective membrane, through which ions are transferred during a redox reaction. Electrolytes (anolyte and catholyte) are flowed through the half-cells as the redox reaction occurs, often with an external pumping system. In this manner, the membrane in a redox flow cell battery operates in an aqueous electrolyte environment.
In order to provide a consistent supply of energy, it is important that many of the components of the redox flow cell battery system are performing properly. Redox flow cell battery performance, for example, may change based on parameters such as the state of charge, temperature, electrolyte level, concentration of electrolyte and fault conditions such as leaks, pump problems, and power supply failure for powering electronics.
Vanadium based flow cell system have been proposed for some time. However, there have been many challenges in developing a Vanadium based system that would be economically feasible. These challenges include, for example, the high cost of the Vanadium electrolyte, the high cost of appropriate membranes, the low energy density of dilute electrolyte, thermal management, impurity levels in the Vanadium, inconsistent performance, stack leakage, membrane performance such as fouling, electrode performance such as delamination and oxidation, rebalance cell technologies, and system monitoring and operation.
Therefore, there is a need for better redox flow cell battery systems.